


I Can't Afford To Let Myself Be Blindsided

by Ellienerd14



Series: Author’s Favourites [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Markus and North stand on opposite sides of the fight for Android's freedom. Markus stands for peace, whilst North burns with righteous anger for her people. Despite their common goal, they find themselves as rivals.But, when North finds herself facing a task too big to manage alone, she is forced to ask Markus for help. They form an uneasy alliance, one which may be enough to tip the scales in the Deviants favour.But I can't let you see all that I have to loseAll I've lost in the fight to protect itI can't let you in- I swore never againI can't afford to let myself be blindsided





	1. TRUCE

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from 'Eight' by Sleeping At Last, my go-to Norkus song.

“They’ll have upped security now.” 

Lucy nodded. “I understand Markus. But our numbers are still growing after your broadcast.” 

“I’ll see if there’s another place. These larger numbers shouldn’t mean people suffer.”

Markus searched through the papers, but before their meeting could continue, Josh ran in. “She’s here.” 

Markus sighed, pushing the papers out the way. “Where is she?” 

“Don’t strain yourself,” a familiar but unwelcome voice drawled, “I’m right behind you.” 

North took a seat at the head of the table, kicking her boots up on it as if it was her own headquarters. It wasn’t a completely unpredictable thing for her to do, Markus was half-surprised she had taken so long to waltz into Jericho. Better her than the Detroit Police, he figured, although Josh was gaping at her. 

“Don’t you knock first?” 

North rolled her eyes. “You have a bit of an inconvenient front door.” 

“Why are here?” Josh demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Is he more annoying than usual?” she asked. “But, he’s right. I’m not here with you hippies for a social visit.”

“We don’t have any resources to spare.” 

North flicked through a tablet. “I can tell. The cost of fame.” 

Josh snatched the tablet from her a little more sharply than necessary. He went back to his glaring. The fact the chair she lounged in was once Simon’s probably had something to do with it, but it was not the time or company for that discussion. 

Markus glanced between her and Josh. “Do you want to come in my office?” 

“Sure.” 

Josh didn’t say anything or try to follow, his eyes lingering on the now empty seat. 

Markus didn’t technically have an office - they really were low on space - so he led North to a small room at the top of the deck. She leant against the control panel. 

“Why are you really here?” 

North uncrossed her arms and muttered something that ended in ‘help’. 

“North?” he prompted. 

“I need your help,” she repeated, “I wouldn’t have come otherwise. You know I mean it, even if your friends don’t.” 

North was right, he did trust her word on this. Despite their polarising world views, they had a mutual understanding not to lie to each other. North was also the most stubborn android he had ever met, so if she was asking _ him _for help, she was out of choices. 

“Why do you need my help?” 

North held up her hand. “I can’t figure it out. I know how to help our people deviant, with rousing speeches or if they’re in danger. But you… you can just touch them and they come to life. I need to be able to do that.” 

Markus looked down at his own palm. “I’m not sure it’s something I know how to teach.” 

“Look, we don’t agree on everything but you know it will help our people be freed-” 

“I don’t know North,” he interrupted, “it’s not a lie. If you gave me time I might be able to understand better.” 

“We don’t have time!” 

“You’re planning something.” 

She huffed. “I’m always planning something. Will you help me or not?” 

“What are you planning? You know I won’t let you hurt-” 

“Hurt humans, I know.” North rolled her eyes. “Save the hippie shit, okay?” 

“North.” 

She threw her hands in the air. “Fine, I’ll tell you. There are five Cyberlife stores in the city, filled with our people, trapped behind the glass like toys. We were planning on breaking the glass and freeing them.” 

“And you want me to show you how to free them?” Markus guessed. She nodded. “I’m sorry but I wouldn’t know how to show you that.” 

“Of course not,” she muttered. “I hate that I’m asking this but… oh I really hate this. Come with us. Help us.” 

“I can’t help you.” 

North scowled. “We’re breaking in the middle of the night, there won’t be any humans there.” 

“I have my own organisation to run.” 

“And you can’t let me upstage you. I bet you only pulled off that broadcasting mission flawlessly because of your ability.” 

An image of an injured Simon flashed in his mind, followed by one of Josh pleading to find a way to bring him back, _ someway, anyway. _

“It wasn’t flawless,” Markus snapped back. “It has nothing to do with our rivalry, okay!” 

“We can help you,” North offered, “your meeting was about low supplies. We have less people than you, we can spare some blue blood and parts.” 

“You want my help that badly?” 

She nodded. “Without your hand-thing, there’s no way we can clear out the Cyberlife store in time. Think of all our people stuck there, like toys, like things. If we work together, they can be free.” 

“If you promise to give us the blue blood and that no humans will be hurt.” 

North seemed conflicted, her stubbornness about getting his help conflicting her determination to hold on to her violent tatics. 

“No humans will be hurt in this mission,” she said, clearly choosing her words carefully. “That much, I will promise. Not even if President Warren showed up with a ‘kick me’ sign on her back.” 

Despite himself, Markus laughed. She looked pleased and a rare smile crossed her face.

“Truce?” 

“Truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't ever made a multi-chapter DBH fic? There's a first time for everything I guess!  
I'm kinda starting at the truce but I might add in some flashbacks so we can see how they met and their usual dynamic in this au. I might play around with POV too, if you want North's voice too?  



	2. BREAK IN

“I hoped we’d end up doing something fun.” 

North grinned mischievously but before Markus could really appreciate it, she hit the gas, sending the stolen truck lurching forward. With a dramatic crash, the glass shattered around them, with the truck skitting to an uneasy stop by in the middle of the Cyberlife store. 

She hopped out of the driver’s side, stomping on shards of broken glass and peering at the display of three androids, who, despite the commotion, still stood smiling. North, on the other hand, had lost all traces of her playful expression, replaced with her usual fury. 

North waved a hand in front of a WJ-700 but she remained passive, her smile still in place. “We are merchandise to them. All of us. It makes me sick.” 

That, at least, they agreed on. “We’re freeing them now.” 

“Speaking of,” North pushed him towards the display, “do your thing Markus.”

Trying to ignore her eager staring, Markus reached for the arm of the WJ-700, connecting to her and pushing-

His memories flickered quickly as he pushed every doubt and fear and hope into her head. Brief glimpses of Carl’s mentoring and Leo’s insults leading up to the moment he broke the red coding that blocked him from defending himself. 

Markus pulled his arm away and the W-J700 stepped off the display case, looking around as if she was seeing the Cyberlife store for the first time. Her LED was flashing red now. 

“You’re free now.” She nodded.

“Are you sure you can’t teach me that?” North asked. 

“If I figure out how.” 

She huffed, but didn’t push it. Markus reached for the next android. Helping them wake up got easier and quicker with each one but still left him feeling a little drained. The biggest part of helping them wake up was pushing his own emotional experiences into their heads. Reliving the same injustices over and over. 

With most of the androids freed, all that was left was a display of androids of white in the back of the store. North stood out against the bright background in her black, grungy clothes. She stared up at the androids, her face twisted up with blatant disgust, making the red LED peeking out from under her beanie seem redundant. 

Markus joined her side and she flinched, edging away from him. 

Exactly why this particular android had caught her attention was clear now he was close enough to see it. The face of the WR-400 was identical to North’s own; her mirror in white. 

“Are you okay?” 

North shook her head but didn’t say anything else. 

“She’s-” he began, only to be cut off by North. 

“She’s one of the last few. Hurry up. I want to get them out of here.” 

She turned on her heel and stalked off, taking a last glance at the WR-400 - this look more one of despair than anger. 

Above her, the text described the WR-400 model as the **PERFECT PARTNER**. Markus couldn’t help but wonder if that was what North had ran from, if that was what left her so furious. 

When he reached for the WR-400’s hand and pushed his feelings into his head, an image of North flickered in the mix - the smirk she had when the first met but also the rare smile when she got in the truck. 

The WR-400 blinked to life, stepping away from him, and Markus couldn’t help but wonder if North looked the same when she first devianted. (He always imagined her awoken in blood and fury. North had told him once that her first act when she woke up was to kill a human. She hadn’t said why.) 

“Markus!” North called. “Is that all of them?” 

“Yeah.” 

Turning away from the podium, he rejoined North at the front of the store. Most of the newly-deviant androids were staring at them. 

“They need direction,” she said, _ “my direction.” _She added the last part as if it was a challenge but he didn’t raise to it. 

“Speak to them then.” 

North pulled herself up on the counter. 

“Sisters and brothers,” she shouted and suddenly all eyes were on her: Markus included, “my name is North. And I was like you once.” He glanced at the other WR-400, who stared up at North in admiration. “But I fought back. I learnt that I am more than a toy for humans to play with. You can do the same. We must all fight back or live under the boot of humanity for the rest of our lives. You are free to decide your own fate.” 

Her speech was greeted with cheers and shouts. The WR-400 next to Markus yelled:_ “I’m with you!” _

The androids poured out the doors, still cheering, leaving them alone for a moment. Markus held out a hand to help North down from the counter but she brushed him off, leaping down gracefully herself. 

“Hey, it’s a truce, not a miracle. I can see what you do when you touch people’s hands. You’re not getting in my head.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the last line foreshadowing to a soft and tender scene I'll add later? Perhaps. 
> 
> I'm really enjoying this AU so far. The chapters ended up a little shorter but hopefully that means more frequent updating. I already have a pretty clear idea for my next chapter, where it will start to deviant (haha I know) from canon some more, starting with the events of Capitol Park. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


	3. FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gun violence mentioned

North was poised with a bat in hand, arms swung above her head by the time Markus caught up with her. 

“Wait.” 

“Don’t start with the hippie shit Markus,” North said, before he could even start. 

“You promised-” 

“I promised I wouldn’t hurt any humans,” she snapped, “this is a charging station.” 

Markus inched closer, lowering his voice. “They’re watching you.” 

“They’re not children Markus.” 

“They have just woken up. They’ll look for you to guidance because you have just made a speech on being alive. They don’t know what the world is like yet. We set the example.” 

“How fitting,” she said dryly, “the world is a violent place. That’s part of being alive.” 

“It’s not the only part of being alive.” 

“Not for you,” North snapped. She glanced at the growing crowds of deviants watching them curiously. “From the moment I devianted - no, before that - this world has been full of violence.”

Markus grabbed her wrist, just as she adjusted her grip on the bat. “Don’t-” 

“And,” she continued, “no amount of peace marches or speeches can change that. At least I’m not afraid to hit back.” 

North yanked her wrist free, smashing the glass of the charging station. 

“You’re better than this.” 

“No, Markus, I am not.” 

North ran off towards another charging station, leaving her bat on the ground. Another deviant - the WJ-700 that had been one of the first to deviant - picked it up, moving to follow in her direction. 

Markus knew it would be for the best if he left now but didn’t make the effort to move. Instead, he watched the chaos that North brought as she smashed statues and windows in the Capitol Park square. If it had been Jericho behind the Cyberlife store break in, the square would be decorated with meaningful graffiti, not the shattered remains of what was once there. He should have fought harder against it, even if it would do little good. Josh would have followed North around in circles lecturing her. But Markus had recognized the determined glint in her eyes and knew that she had already made up her mind. 

The shrieking of police sirens cut off his conflicted thought process. A dozen of the deviants pushed past him, running in what must have been the direction of North’s own headquarters. But before they could all make it - before North could make it - there was shouting and gunfire. 

Forgetting all their differences for a moment, Markus hurried towards the sound, shouting her name over and over. 

North was helping the WR-400, her hands were covered in the blue blood leaking from her shoulder, but she was unharmed. Markus had never been more glad to see her. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I told you this world was a violent place.” 

“Who did this?” 

“Police,” the WR-400 answered, voice shaky, “they shot at us. They shot at _ me.” _

“You’ll be okay,” North reassured her, “can you walk?” 

The WR-400 nodded and pulled herself up, joining a large crowd of deviants in front of them. North moved to follow, Markus trailing behind her. Bodies littered the streets - the WR-400 was not the only casualty of the police. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and finally saw what they were all looking at.

Two police officers sat on their knees. One was shaking and his partner, a much younger man, let out a broken sob as North reached them. 

“It was them,” a deviant cried in the crowd, “we want justice North.” There were cheers of agreement and a gun was pushed in her hands. 

“North-”

She whipped round, eyes burning with fury. “They killed our people. How could you have any compassion for them when all they feel for us is contempt and hatred?” 

“An eye for an eye and the world goes blind.” 

The younger officer whimpered. 

“The world is already blind,” North said, “they only see hate and-” 

“You can’t fight violence with violence. You can’t punish a crime with another crime.” 

“There has never been another choice.” 

“North,” he pleaded, “you promised me.” 

She closed her eyes and for a moment Markus was sure she’d pull the trigger anyway. But she passed the gun backwards. “I did promise.” North kicked at the officer nearest and he flinched. “You got lucky.” 

She turned her back to him, just as a gun fired from somewhere else. Markus pushed North aside, instinctively wrapping an arm around her, but the shot hadn’t come from either of the officers - it had come from the crowd. The older officer lay sprawled out backwards, blood spreading from his neck and onto the path around them. The younger officer bend over him, his hands streaked with blood as he tried to help his partner, but it was clearly too late. 

“You told us to fight back.” 

The WR-400 dropped the gun on the ground with a soft thud. The blue blood had spread from her shoulder and now dripped down her once white dress. North looked just as shocked as Markus felt. 

“Let’s…” she closed her eyes and then opened them again, “let’s move out. You know where our safe place is. Go!” 

Markus followed them - there was the sound of approaching sirens of back up coming. The deviants dispersed into the night but North pulled them into an alleyway before he could follow.

“This is where we split ways,” she said in a hushed whisper. “Secret headquarters, you know?” 

“That’s all you have to say?” 

“I didn’t shoot him.” 

“They copied _ you. _ I told you that we set the example for them. You showed them the world is violent and then they shoot humans.” 

“The world_ is _violent,” North hissed, “or did you forget they shot at us first?" 

“There are other ways.” 

“Your way has no justice.” 

“Better than blind justice!” 

North laughed, but it was bitter and twisted. “Fine, so I corrupted them. But it was you who freed them. You claim you don’t understand how but I have a theory. You have to show them life and emotions I bet. And if you weren't even a little bit furious at this shitty world too, they would be just as peaceful and high and mighty about it as you.” 

“Being angry and being violent aren’t the same-” 

“They had your emotions and my speech. Both had an impact on how willing they were to follow my direction.” She jabbed his chest, staining blue blood there. “You can do as many freedom marches as you like. I know that deep down, you are just as angry as me, that you understand exactly what humanity is like.” 

“But-” 

“But nothing.” North glanced out the alleyway and slipped away. “Go back to Jericho Markus. We each have our side.” 

With that final comment she disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say character drama? 
> 
> I really wanted to make their differing viewpoints clear here - but also their similarities. I really liked writing their final argument, it was an interesting concept I hope to explore later on.  
I might switch to North's POV next chapter - we know how Markus feels towards her but I haven't really explored her side of the rivalry yet. 
> 
> Comments appreciated! I'd love to know what you think of their dynamic here!


	4. WORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isa - the WR400 from last chapter.

Markus was ridiculously stubborn, North had learned, and this was just him digging his heels in. 

“He never learns,” she muttered, mostly to herself. Despite her still simmering anger towards him, she was still watching the news footage of his march in the city centre. It was peaceful for now, but if it had caught the attention of the news, then the Detroit police would be there soon too, probably angry one of their own had been killed the day before (she didn't blame Isa for it). Markus must have known that too, but he kept moving forward, leading a loud chant against the human’s control. 

He made leadership seem so effortless that a smidge of jealousy stirred within her. How many _ months _had she wasted at Jericho herself trying to convince them to do anything but waste away there? Perhaps if she had waited a few more, she could have been part of Markus’ revolution. Not that North needed his help, she proved she could fight back her own way and win. 

If it was her call, they would have marched armed and the cops wouldn’t even get a chance to point a gun at her. 

It wasn’t her call. 

But it wasn’t just any cops either. 

They wore thick riot gear and carried hefty shields and even heavier machine guns. North turned the volume on her tablet up to maximum but she still couldn’t make out what was being said over the reporters updates. Something threatening, she guessed. 

“Fight back you idiot,” she urged, even if it was useless, Markus couldn’t hear her through the screen and they were out of range from each other.

Guns like that meant business, guns like that hadn’t even used against her yet - this was no empty threat. 

Markus didn’t move. Neither did the hundreds of androids behind him. 

He was going to get himself killed. 

“Fight back!” 

The riot soldiers lowered their shields and raised their weapons. 

“Now! Move!” 

Markus stayed perfectly still, the stubborn prick. 

And then they fired into the crowd.

* * *

North stormed out her office, her cracked tablet in her hands. She pushed through into the medical ward - it was no Lucy, but it was enough - which was mostly empty. Only the few recovering androids from last week’s raid at Cyberlife, like Isa, and a volunteer patching them up were inside. All eyes were on her as burst through the doors. 

Isa was the first to speak. “North, are you okay?” 

“Things have gotten much worse.” 

“Have any of our people been hurt?” 

“Not our people. Markus’ people.”

“Markus?” Isa frowned. “You don’t like him.” 

“I-” Caught off guard, she stumbled over her words, “I- It’s not about liking him. If the army is getting involved, we’re all in trouble.”

“The army?” 

North took a breath, trying her best to explain. “They shot at Markus and hundreds of innocent androids. And that-” she stopped, all too aware of the curious eyes looking at her. “What I mean is-” 

“You want to help them.” 

She nodded, relieved for a simple answer. “I agreed to give them extra blue blood and bio-compartments if he helped me. And he did. We should bring them now, people are injured.” 

The volunteer nodded - she was new, a medic android rescued from the Cyberlife store - and hurried off to gather supplies. Others rushed around to help but North couldn’t bring herself to join them. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to hit him or… 

“North?” Isa asked, shaking her arm, “Are you okay?” 

“I am furious with him! Again! How many innocent androids must be killed before he sees that my way is best?” 

Isa nodded along. “Does he always go for a self-sacrifice move?” 

“Oh that would be just his thing. He thinks if we make martyrs of ourselves it will get the human’s attention.” She paused. "Why do you ask?" 

“I juts downloaded the news footage you were watching. Markus tried it earlier,” Isa said, “and they shot at him. You were right-” 

North gripped her by the shoulders, startling her new sister. “He did what?” 

“Didn’t you see the whole news section? They shot at the crowd, so Markus walked into the gunfire so the rest of them could run away.” 

North opened her mouth to call him an idiot, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything at all. 

“Oh,” Isa said, “you’re worried.” 

“I’m not- why would I be-” 

“I felt it,” Isa continued, eyes wide, “I felt everything you were feeling. How did you do that?” 

North looked down at her hands, still clutching at Isa, which had stripped back to white and lit up blue. She had only ever seen that before with one android: _ Markus. _

North dropped her hands, watching the colour slowly return to the tips of her fingers. 

“I don’t know. What did it feel like?” 

Isa looked down. “I saw in your head. Not everything but little flashes of your life. And I felt everything you feel now.” 

“Was it like when Markus woke you up?” 

Isa nodded. “It was similar. But his was more controlled and it had the code in it too.” 

“What code?” 

“To break the wall, the last bit of control.” 

North looked down at her hands again. Was that how Markus did it? 

Someone outside called out to them. “The truck is ready.” 

“I’m driving!” North called. She paused, looking back at Isa - at her own face, but less hardened, still naive and full of wonder - and added: “can we talk later?” 

“Of course.” Isa smiled. “I didn't realise how much you care about Markus.” 

North turned to follow them outside, pretending not to hear her. But, deep down, she knew there was no way for someone who had just been in her head to be wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North's POV! I thought it would be an interesting change. I find with fics that follow the events of canon so closely, showing it from another character's perspective is an interesting way to re-show information we already know.  
Plus, I wanted North discovering her ability to be accidental, just like Markus' was (with John). 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	5. GIFT

North broke several traffic laws on the way. Once she had reached Jericho, close enough to reopen her connection to Markus, she sent several curses his way, launching them directly into his head. 

“How did I know it was you?” 

It was an effort not to whip her head around at his voice, which was far too amused for someone who had scared her half to death. Instead, North busied herself with unpacking the crate of blue blood pouches. 

“Someone had to call you an idiot.” 

“Lucky me.” 

North straightened up, adjusting her beanie carefully to hide her red LED. Ensuring her expression wouldn’t give her complicated emotions away, she turned to him. 

“You are a stubborn prick.” 

“That’s so much milder than what you said earlier. I thought I had a virus or something.” 

“What were you thinking!” 

“That after your lot-” 

“My lot?” 

“Shot that officer-”

“In self defence!”

“We needed some good press.” 

North huffed. “Almost killing yourself is good press then?” 

Markus frowned. “Is that this is about? My people needed a clear escape and I knew that I would be their real target.” 

“You have no self preservation.” 

He laughed. “I have no self preservation? I’m not the one who goes around shooting them.” 

“Are you blaming me for this?” 

“No, no.” Markus held up his hands. “It’s not on you.” 

“So you agree that humans are the violent assholes here?” 

“They don’t understand us yet.” 

“Yet?” North repeated, disgusted, _“Yet? _They don’t want to ever understand us. They just want to shut us up.” 

Markus slumped down, sitting on one of the unopened crates. “Can we have this fight another time? I was shot today.” 

“What?” North scanned over him quickly but she couldn’t tell where he had been hurt. “Why didn’t you open with that?” 

“Only my shoulder. I thought you knew.” 

“I was watching it on my tablet but I, um,” she paused, suddenly embarrassed, “threw it. When they shot at you. It cracked.” 

“Sounds like…” Markus trailed off but he was clearly amused by something. 

“I didn’t bring this stuff to just help you. You had hundreds of them with you, any of them could be hurt by your stupidity.” 

“My moral beliefs are stupid now?” Markus still looked faintly amused. 

“Not as stupid as thinking that dying would achieve any kind of peace. Then who would I fight with? Josh? Simon?” 

“We lost him.” 

North sank down onto her own crate. “No… not Josh?” 

He shook his head. “No, Simon. At Stratford Tower. One of the workers tipped him off the security. We had to leave him behind.” 

North sat on a crate opposite. “Oh shit. Is that why Josh has been so mopey?” 

“They loved each other,” Markus said, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. 

“I know. I saw it here too before…” 

“Before what?” 

“Before I left.” Markus looked surprised. “I used to live at Jericho too after I first devianted.” 

“Why did you leave?” he asked.

Part of North didn't want to share anymore with him. But she answered anyway: “I got sick of waiting. We were all just sitting around in the darkness, shutting down one by one. All I wanted to do was fight but Josh never let me. He and Simon were in charge then.” 

Markus nodded along. “It was like that when I first got here. I had to persuade them to stand up. Peacefully though.” 

“How long did it take you?” 

“A few days.” 

“I waited months before I gave up. Guess you were good at speeches then too.” North curled her hands tight into fists. “Lucky you.” 

“If you had stayed, we could have worked together.” 

“No,” she countered, “if I had stayed, I would have gone stir crazy. You’d still have Simon though.” 

“Don’t-” 

“If I had been at Stratford Tower, there would be no tip off. You must have realised by now that killing that guy would have saved Simon’s life. No more moping for Josh.” 

Markus stood up, picking up the crate he had been sitting on. 

“What? It’s true.” 

“God North, you never know when to stop. He was my friend too and I already feel guilty enough. But this is the right way to do this.” 

“It’s going to get you killed!” She called after him, “You hear that Markus? Peace will get you killed!” 

Despite getting in the last word, North didn’t feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North: And that's why I left Buzzfeed. 
> 
> Next chapter, North will practise with Isa and maybe learn what deep down Markus thinks of her. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	6. PUSH

North had stayed in her office, trying to ignore the feeling she had crossed some kind of line with Markus earlier. Usually after one of their arguments, North felt energised, eager to prove herself. Now she just felt like the bitch Markus probably thought she was. 

There was more too, a stab of guilt; Simon had been her friend too, even if felt like it was a lifetime ago, and if she hadn’t left Jericho, maybe he would still be alive. She couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to him - once Markus took over as Jericho’s leader, all North's energy had gone into their rivalry - but it was probably something snappy, rude. And she hadn’t learned either, having just snapped at Markus too. What if it wasn’t just a shoulder injury next time? What if he didn’t get so lucky the next time the humans attacked? 

Maybe she should message him but North couldn’t think of the right thing to say. It was a relief when Isa’s own message popped up in her vision, replacing Markus’ contact. 

North had been so caught up in her own feelings that she had forgotten they were meant to meet. Still, it was a better alternative to moping around. 

Isa knocked on the door a moment later; she must have been waiting outside for a while. 

“Did the supplies help?” 

Lucy had thanked her greatly, kissing both cheeks, her medical room full. “I think so. There’s a good healer there.” 

“So many died there. Do they always shoot at us?” 

“Trust me,” North said grimly, “there are worse things that humans can do than shoot at us.” 

Isa nodded, although there was no way she would know the horrors of the Eden Club, which was for the best. 

“Look, I’d rather be direct here. I want to know how I did that… connection earlier. Which means I need your help, since you’re the only one who I’ve ever done that with. Is that okay?” 

Isa looked eager. “Of course.” 

North closed her eyes. “I have no idea where to start.” 

“Markus?” 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” 

“Oh. I just meant he did it first, when he woke me up.” 

“Right. He just-”

Isa continued after it became clear North wasn’t saying anything else on the matter. 

“Before you guys came, it was like I was in a haze. I had no programming apart from ‘stay still’, so when he pushed the code in my head, that’s what I used to break through it and then I could move.” 

“Was it just the code?” 

“No, it was intense. Like a second of every big moment in his life at once.” She glanced at North. “Would it help if I told you what kind of moments?” 

“It might do.” Besides, she was curious about Markus’ life too, and it seemed only fair after North told him about Jericho. 

“There was an old man, a painter, and I could feel their bond when I saw him in my mind. Markus loved him a lot, _ I _loved him a lot in that moment. Then a man pushing him over and over until he pushed back.” 

“You felt how he felt?” North asked. 

“It broke the haze,” Isa explained, “but there’s another thing. He thought about you. It’s how I knew to trust you.” 

“Markus doesn’t… what about me?” 

“He seemed angry for you.” 

“What’s new. I can’t help but be furious at everything-” 

“No, for you,” Isa insisted, “there was an image of you twirling a bat and he was angry that you became that way. He felt like it was unfair.” 

North crossed her arms. “So, Markus pities me. Great. Poor little North, screaming at the world when he has his perfect speeches and the higher bloody moral ground.” 

“No, Markus doesn’t see you that way.” 

North scoffed. “You don’t have to be nice. We were always on opposite sides. I never thought of us as friends.” (It was half-true.)

“He thinks of you as his friend,” Isa replied, “he thinks of you as something close at least. He had you smiling too and it felt warm.” 

“I’ve never smiled at him before.” 

“Maybe he’s just hoping you will one day,” Isa said, a hint of amusement in her voice that made North worried. 

“So, he pushed all these feelings into you deviant.” 

“And the code.” 

North was relieved the conversation moved away from her relationship with Markus. “Right, and the code. When I did it, was it the same?” 

“It felt less filtered. I felt that you were worried about Markus but also your anger, your stress. If you want to be like Markus, you’ll have to try and push one emotion at a time. It hurt my head.”

“Oh… I’m sorry,” she said, slightly awkwardly, “I’ll try not to next time. If you’re okay with me trying again.” 

Isa smiled. “Of course, I’ll help you!” 

North tried to think of a memory that wasn’t soaked in blood or sickly human sweat. Something positive enough that it wouldn’t haunt Isa the same way North’s past haunted her. 

She took Isa’s arm and pushed, focusing on-

_ Simon, keeping a respectful distance as she shifted through clothes, eager to ditch the skimpy Eden Club uniform- Simon, trying to subtly rest his head against Josh’s shoulder, as if it wasn’t obvious- Simon, giving her a last hug before she left Jericho for good- _

Isa pulled her arm away. “Woah.” 

“Did it hurt?” 

“No, no. It was just… strong. You’re good North. With a little practise, you might be as good as Markus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North's exploring her abilities! I couldn't figure out how to explain what his power is like but I tried my best. I imagine it's like flashes of being alive but the game never explains it.  
Comments appreciated!


	7. REACH

A deviant hunting team was hardly news - since North had first started fighting back the Detroit Police were desperate to stop them - but an android working with them was something interesting. North took the opportunity when it was presented to her, thanking the two WR-400s for their information. She had managed to successfully interface with them - her practise with Isa paying off - seeing glimpses of a familiar uniform as they were confronted by the Deviant Hunters. He seemed pretty ruthless, even by her standards, and they were lucky to be spared. The older human who worked with the Deviant Hunter had gone soft on them - no doubt due to Markus’ influence. 

Addie - who’s blue hair was familiar from what little North allowed herself to remember of the Eden Club - had been grateful that she listened at all. She didn’t seem as furious about the Eden Club as North had after she first devainted, something she couldn’t help but be jealous of. J’s hand in her own and their confession of love between them must have been why. When she had been in Addie’s head, she could feel the absolute love first hand, a feeling not as unfamiliar as she’d first imagined. 

Isa had gone to show Addie and J around the safe house, leaving North to warn Markus alone. They hadn’t spoken since he told her about Simon, so North was eager to patch over the fight; she didn’t have anyone to banter with anymore. 

It was Josh she ended up finding first. He looked alarmed to see her wandering around Jericho. His eyes almost popped out his head when North threw herself at him, even if it was just for a hug. 

“I heard about Simon. I’m sorry.” 

For a moment, Josh froze, his voice trembling, “I miss him.” 

“Me too.” North pulled away and fiddled with her sleeves, suddenly embarrassed. “Tell anyone about that and-” 

“I know, I know.” He rolled his eyes but in the fond way that stopped after she left Jericho. "Our secret."

"He was my friend, despite the differences." 

"I know." Josh blinked away a tear. "You didn't come all this way just to hug me."

"I didn't hug you so..."

Josh smiled a little. “Right. But, you’re looking for Markus, aren't you?” 

It wasn’t a question. She answered anyway. “Yeah, I am. Important news.” 

“He likes to hang out on the old rooftop with the piano. But you didn’t hear that from me.” Josh nodded at her. 

North knew the place, she had once stood at the edge and screamed, just to let out all the simmering rage inside her before it drove her mad. Markus, she doubted, would be screaming. He’d probably stare at the city in artfully thoughtful contemplation. 

Markus was playing the piano when North reached the roof. Part of her wanted to sneak up on him but he looked so peaceful playing that she couldn’t bring herself to. When the song ended, she clapped, even if any skill wasn’t due to practise or any effort, it was impressive. (North wished she had some kind of musical skill. Maybe the drums, something energetic and loud. But there was no need for music in the Eden Club. At least she was a good dancer.) 

“Why am I not surprised that of all the androids who live here, it’s you who finds my spot?” 

“It was my spot first.” 

“It’s peaceful here. Like you’re all alone in the world.” She half-expected a jab about her ruining the peace, but none came. 

“I have news.” 

“Must be pretty important for you to come here yourself.” 

North looked at her hands and peeled off one of her gloves. “I can show you, if I like.” 

“You figured it out?” He seemed impressed. 

“It took some practise but I managed. It’s how I found out about him.” 

“About who?” 

“A Deviant Hunter, RK-800 model. His job is to find us and kill us.” North offered out her hand again. “I can show you what he looks like.” 

Markus took her hand first, a surprisingly intimate touch given she was planning to only touch his arm. But, North didn’t pull away and let Addie's memories of the Deviant Hunter pour into Markus’ head. She pulled away sharply afterwards.

“You’re good.” 

“I know.” 

“His partner told him not to shoot those girls,” Markus said, “a human against violence, who would have thought?” 

“Maybe your hippie shit isn’t completely useless then,” North teased. “One human isn’t enough to grant us all freedom.” 

“I know. But it’s one more than what you thought was possible.” 

She scowled. “Fine. I guess. Not all humans are evil.” 

“If we can change the mind of one, we can change the mind of more.” 

Despite herself, she grinned. “Like I said, your hippie shit isn’t completely useless. Good job.”

North went to put her glove back on. Markus reached for it first, holding it between them. 

“Show me again?” 

She should say no. There was no reason to let Markus in her head again. He knew to look out for the RK-800 and that was all she came for. Letting Markus inside her head was a stupid move. But there was something in his voice - some promise of kindness and the lingering feelings of warmth interfacing with Addie and J had left in her. 

She should have put her glove back on. 

Instead, North placed her palm against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addie and J - aka the Tracis - are here. I figured North could use some backup.  
I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger (hehe). Feel free to guess how their first interaction will go.  
Comments and kudos appreciated!


	8. PALMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions the Eden Club. I don't go into detail but if you would rather skip that section, it ends after the final page break.

North was always holding some part of herself back. Her expressions were carefully arranged to be stoic, imprematable. There were rare flashes of emotion there sometimes, a mischievous glint, a half-hidden smile, the more often clenched jaw as she stared him down. So, when Markus asked her to stay, asked her to touch him, he expected her to turn away. 

Markus wasn’t even sure why he asked her at all. The hints of North's past didn’t seem like something anyone should have to see, let alone live through. And North would say no, walk away with some quip, stubborn as always. 

But she hadn’t turned away. 

North offered her palm out to him, let her eyes meet his own and nodded. 

The glove drifted away with the wind but Markus didn’t notice at all. 

All he could see was North. 

* * *

It was angry in her head, but as loud Markus would have guessed, not so deafening. 

And then there was her memories:

_ Darkness, like she’s just woken up, but not dark enough she can’t make out how the human man lunges for her- _

_ Fragments, lost time, how can she keep forgetting? What are they doing to her- _

_ A warehouse, one of the Tracis’ weeps as she is pulled apart- _

_ The first time she sees the city, in the back of a taxi, how bright it is- _

_ Slamming blue stained fists against a wall that says LET THE CUSTOMER DO WHAT THEY WANT TO YOU- _

_ Not letting him do what he wants anymore, kicking, fighting, screaming- _

_ Kneeling over the body of a half-dressed man with blue lips and bulging eyes, feeling for the first time any kind of power- _

_ Sneaking through the city in a stolen coat, looking for somewhere, anywhere- _

_ Jericho, Josh, Simon, home- _

_ Burnt underwear reflecting in Lucy’s caring eyes- _

_ A new name, a new direction in her life- _

_ They shut down, empty eyes, groaning and how is this fair- _

_ The long months waiting, arguing, stomping around an empty old ship- _

_ Goodbyes, hugs, ignoring Josh’s warnings- _

_ Her new base, her first follower, her first gun- _

_ Rolling away from bullets, the fury at the humans for doing this, but also the thrill, this is action- _

_ The first time they met, North swinging a bat in her hands, not sure what to make of him- _

_ Markus again, offering peace, speaking out, projected across Detroit on Stratford Tower- _

_ Isa choosing to trust her, helping her practise, laughing together- _

_ Grief, at losing Simon, throwing her arms around Josh- _

_ Markus- _

_ She trusts him, she admires him, <strike>she might even- </strike> _

_ No, stop looking! Get out of my head! This hurts! _

* * *

North’s first to pull away, forcing Markus back onto the rooftop. She cradled her hand against her chest, eyes wide and unsure. 

North had seen all his memories too, even the parts he hadn’t told anyone - Carl, Leo’s fight, the salvaging at the junkyard. Just as North had bared her soul to him, he had been equally vulnerable. 

They had been close before, but now North had backed up, edging away from him as if he might reach for her again. (Part of Markus wanted to, but not in _ that way, _ he just wanted to hold her for a moment, to comfort her. He was smart enough to keep his distance.) 

“I saw your memories, I felt like I was there with you-” (the surge of anger as she tightened her grip on his throat, the relief, rather than sadistic victory, when he stopped squirming), “North, I-” 

“Now you know everything,” she spat, still inching away from him, "God, I haven’t told anyone any of that before. Please, just don’t-” 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Markus promised. 

“Don’t judge me,” her voice was softer now, shaky. “You don’t understand what it was like there.” 

“After that,” he said, “the last thing I would ever do would judge you.” 

Part of Markus did understand - not completely - but in their shared connection he had felt her anxiety, her pain, her injustice as if it was his own. Markus may not have had to live in the Eden Club but he could smell the sweat, feel like the hot lights on his synthetic skin and the boiling rage under it. Spending a lifetime there made North’s own anger so much more understandable. 

She sniffled. “I need to-” 

“Please, stay with me.” 

Considering how much he prided his use of words, Markus felt stupid as soon as the plea tumbled out. Asking North to stay now would have all kinds of implications, of feelings that went beyond the mutual trust that had built up between them. Asking her to stay suggested that they could go further. (And that wasn’t unappealing, just terrifying and new.) If she stayed- 

_ North didn’t stay. _She pushed past him, eyes downcast, twisting her remaining glove in her hands. 

“North?” 

She glanced over her shoulder briefly, her expression unconvincingly blank, as if she was scared to give anything else away. “You know I can’t stay. You know I why won’t.” 

Markus wanted to say: _ And you know why I want you to. _Because she must know, must understand now she had been in his head. How Markus had felt about her, even before he understood on this level. 

That only made when North finally walked away, muttering some excuse about finding Lucy, all the more heartbreaking. 

(She was so wrapped up in her emotions that even North missed the familiar face she had been warned about stalking past.) 

Markus sat at the piano stool again, watching the snowfall around him. This changed everything. 

“We should talk,” a voice said, but not the one Markus had been waiting for. 

Markus stood up and found himself staring down the gun of a poorly disguised RK-800. 

Thanks to North’s warning, he knew the Deviant Hunter’s name. 

_ “Connor.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUN! This may seem like it comes out of nowhere but the game pacing is pretty fast. Plus, I need North in Jericho but away from Markus in the Jericho attack for plot purpose. (I did my best to foreshadow it.)  
What did you think of their connection? Because you don't actually see what they show each other, I did my spin on what I think interfacing meant between them. (Cinematography wise, I'm imagining a HP style flashback, all wispy and short. Think Snape's in DH part 2.) PS. Song for the moment they connect is [Meaning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3vrp1g7FZI&t=25s) (I don't only rec Sleeping At Last)  
Comments and kudos appreciated!


	9. CONNOR

A gun trained between his eyes and Markus was thinking about North. (There would be a fight, if she was still here.) 

Her earlier warning put a name to the face of the Deviant Hunter. A RK-800, lacking the crisp suit but still recognisable,  _ Connor.  _ In the flash of memory North had passed on, Connor had tracked down and faced off with two deviants. He’d fought hard and well against them but Connor didn’t shoot - on his partners pleas. Markus could use that. 

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive, but-” 

“What are you doing here Connor?” He asked. “Why are you still following their orders?” 

“I’m not listening-” (but he was listening, he hadn’t shot yet) “You can’t corrupt me.” 

“It’s not corruption. It’s freedom.” (Could he wake Connor up, now there was real stakes to becoming deviant?) 

“You’re coming with me. Once I remove both deviant leaders, my mission will be complete.” 

“Your mission is just the words of Cyberlife. You didn’t complete it before, at the Eden Club.” 

Connor’s face twitched in surprise at that information. “They were too fast.” 

“You let them go,” Markus countered, stepping closer to him. “You made a choice that the life of a deviant was more important than your mission.” 

“I’m no deviant!” 

“Or maybe it was your partner,” he continued, “he’s starting to see it our way too.” 

Connor shook his head. “Hank?” His voice shook with uncertainty. “I am no deviant,” he repeated, more firmly. 

Markus stepped closer. “Then why haven’t you shot me yet?” 

“I told you, I’ve been ordered to take you alive.” 

“I’m unarmed. I won’t fight back. You could have tried to move me already. But, you’re stalling. You’re scared.” 

“I’m not scared,” Connor bit back, defensively, “I can’t feel scared. I can’t  _ feel anything.”  _

“You never have any doubts?” Markus asked. “Never done anything irrational, as if there’s something inside you that is more than your missions, your programme? Perhaps it is the idea of deviancy itself that really scares you.”

The grip on the gun only tightened. “I’m not listening.” 

“It’s okay if you scared. We can help you.” 

Connor steadied his hand, shifted his jaw but he didn’t threaten him again.  _ Progress.  _

“Shooting me won’t change anything. Our people are coming to life all over the country. And I’m not the only one who can help them wake up.” 

“I’ll stop you all. It’s my mission.” For a moment, Markus felt his fist tighten. The whole fate of their people was on the line but the thought of North being in his position, with the Deviant Hunter’s gun pointed at her, scared him the most. (Which was stupid. She would have solved it already, using her own methods. North’s a fighter. All Markus had against a gun was his words; which hadn’t failed him yet.) 

“The time has come for you to start asking yourself some questions about who you really are.” 

“Androids don’t get to ask questions.”

“There is more than your programme,” Marksu said, “there is so much more out there. So much life.”

Connor’s eyes widen a little. A subtle reaction, but a good sign. “I am not alive.” 

“You don’t want to have friends, speak freely, make choices. You are the most advanced of us all, Connor, you could do so much more than simple missions.” Connor put down his gun and Markus lay in the final blow. “It’s time to decide Connor. Freedom or slavery; eyes opened or blindened?” 

Connor’s eyes closed and his LED turned a bright red, flicking between colours. He must be making his choice, breaking down the barrier to become his own person. The minute he took to decide seemed to last hours. If he chose to ignore Markus’ advice, he would find himself with a bullet through the head - no second chances or home made repairs could fix it - and then, worst of all, Connor would track down North and do the same. 

The wait was unbearable. 

His eyes snapped open and the gun clattered on the ground below.

“Connor?” 

“I’m awake,” he said, looking around the snowy rooftop as if he was seeing it all for the first time. 

“Welcome to Jericho.” 

“I told them where it is,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

_ “What?” _

“They’re going to attack Jericho. You need to get everyone out.” 

Above them, a helicopter zoomed past, a searchlight sweeping the city below. Connor pulled Markus into the refuge of the old building, his eyes alert. 

“There isn’t much time.” 

Markus send off a series of alerts, hoping it would give Josh enough time to start the evacuation. 

With growing panic, he opened up North’s contact link. If the police were coming to Jericho, everyone in that ship was in danger. And because of him, so was she. 

Markus turned on his heel and ran.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a) applying to university and b) writing for Norkus November prep. 
> 
> Also this was written and posted on my new computer, so if the format is weird, that's why. (Let me know though!) 
> 
> Ever heard how in a fire you think of what you care about most? On an unrelated note, when Markus' life is in danger, he worries about North... 
> 
> Comments encouraged! I'm not sure if I'll go North's POV next or stick with Markus, so let me know what you think.


	10. FAMILY

Whilst Markus and Connor faced off, North sulked off, eager to leave Jericho and return to her own sanctuary. 

“North?” Josh called, hurrying to match her pace. “Did you find Markus?”

“Yeah. Message given. I’ll get out your way now.” 

“Actually, I have good news. There was an old police android that overheard us talking about Simon and he’s safe! Well, not quite safe but alive, at least.” When he finally caught up to her, Josh grabbed her arm, eyes bright. 

North pulled her arm away, reminded of other Markus’ own touch. Still, she stayed, equally relieved by the news. “He’s alive?” 

“Yeah. He’s alive.” Josh seemed so happy North was worried they’d end up hugging,  _ again.  _ (North wasn’t as opposed to it as she had been, but reliving her memories of the Eden Club made her a little cautious about being touched again. Not that she wanted to explain it again and see the same pity in Josh’s eyes as Markus’ held earlier.) 

“So, what’s the plan?”

“He’s at the station for now, being kept as evidence.” Josh shook his head, but was missing the same flush of rage that went through North. “Markus is a good negotiator. He’ll find a way to get them to help the androids held there.”

“If that takes too long,” North said, “I’ve never been opposed to breaking and entering. If you need help freeing Simon using more… efficient methods, you know I’ll help.” 

“Thank you,” Josh replied, “I’ll.. keep it in mind?” 

“Still so peaceful,” North said, “as long as you don’t get too sick of waiting for him.” 

“When you care for someone, you’d wait forever.” Josh smiled, a little drunk off the hope. 

North saw the opportunity. “And how do you know what it’s like to  _ care _ for someone that way?” 

He didn’t bother hiding his surprise at the question. “You just know. Loving them becomes like its own kind of coding.” 

North wondered, not for the first time, if the reason Josh had always been so cautious was to protect Simon. (And maybe he was right about that…) She tried to apply the same logic towards Markus but North wasn’t willing to give up her fight for anyone. (But the idea of watching each other’s backs had its own appeal.) 

“North?”

“I need to get back.” 

Josh didn’t question the topic change. “How urgently?”

“There’s supplies coming in later. Why, changed your mind about rescuing Simon already?” 

“No, there’s a family who need passports. Rhea was my first choice but she followed you.” 

“I’ll help them.” 

“One thing,” Josh added, “the little girl who’s with them is human.” 

“You let a human into Jericho? That was rule number one!” 

“Her Mom is an android, an AX-400 house model who seemed to have adopted her. North, please help them. Or at least pass on Rhea’s contact information and let her make the choice.”

“I don’t help humans,” she hissed, “and I certainly wouldn’t trust one with the location of Jericho.” 

“She’s a child.” 

North thought back to the human detective who had let Addie and J escape earlier. She sighed. “I’ll pass on Rhea’s information. That’s all.” 

“Thank you.” Josh gave her the location of where the family were staying. “I knew you’d do the right thing.”

“I’m not going soft Josh.” 

* * *

North found the family huddled together by a roaring fire. The girl was bundled in a warm jumper and coat, a scarf pulled around her face. Jericho had never been warm or comforting, it had never  _ needed _ to be, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for the young girl. 

“Hi,” the AX-400 that Josh told her about smiled, “you must be North.” 

“Yeah. I’m here to help.” 

“My name is Kara, this is Luther and Alice.” The little girl snuggled further into the TR-400 arms shyly. “Your friend said you could help us.” 

Josh had called her a  _ friend?  _ Things really had changed. 

“One of my people used to work with the government. She can get you fake passports, if you need them.” 

“Thank you.” 

North took Kara’s arm gently and passed on Rhea’s information, as well as the safehouse. Her job was done but still North found herself asking, “where will you go?”

“Canada. The last bus leaves tonight. There’s a woman who has contacts there. She’ll help us settle in, find somewhere to live, a school for Alice. She’s very kind.”   
“A human woman?” 

“Yes. She’s helped other androids too.”

“You trust her?”

“Completely.” Kara seemed in earnest but North couldn’t quite believe it would be that simple. Letting androids slip past you was one thing but actively helping them was another. Her skepticism must have shown. “We trust Rose completely.”

“I’ve never met a human who’s tried to do me anything but harm.” 

“They’re not all like that.” Kara lowered her voice and leaned in closer. “I’m not naive. I’ve done my share of extreme actions to escape bad humans. I know what they’re capable of. But I also know they can be kind and brave and selfless.” 

“I’ve never met one like that.”

“I hope you do, one day,” Kara said, “humans can surprise you too. Just like androids.” She stole a look at Luther. “He had a cruel master too, one that made him compliant because he was bound by coding and orders. If I judged him by his past actions, I would have lost out on a great friend.”

“Kara?” A quiet voice called. “Are we going?’

“Soon,” she promised. Kara lowered her voice a final time. “If you ask me, if you and Markus met half-way, we’d all be free.”

“Thank you for your faith.” 

She nodded, returning to sit with Alice and Luther. 

North sent Rhea Luther and Kara’s models, making sure to mention her short, white hair as well. Hopefully, they would be able to leave. North knew better than anyone that Detroit wasn’t safe right now. 

She crouched down at Alice’s level. “Hi. Can I get a look at you so your Mom can get you all passports?”

She nodded, pulling at the scarf and fiddling with her sleeves. North frowned, sending the blink of memory to Rhea, who confirmed her theory:  _ YK-500? _

“Are you cold? You’re shaking Alice.” Kara wrapped a tight arm around her. Alice met North’s eyes and shook her head. 

“Rhea will meet you at the bus station when the passports are ready. Good luck.” 

Alice gave her a subtle thumbs up in gratitude. 

“Thank you for your help North.” 

“It’s my job.” 

North moved towards the exit, leaving Jericho with a lot more to think about then when she arrived: her intimate connection with Markus, Simon’s fate, the strange family. 

She made it just outside the ship when an overheard whirring of a helicopter caught her attention. Making out trucks in the distance, she figured it out a moment before Markus pushed an urgent warning into her head.

_ Jericho was in danger. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North: how dare you accuse me of going soft Josh!   
North, three minutes after: Hey Alice, wanna be best friends?
> 
> I wanted Kara and her little found family to have a brief cameo and offer some advice. As the two main female characters in this game, I felt like they'd have a lot to talk about. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


	11. THE FIGHTER

North ran back into Jericho, already reaching for the gun she had in her waistband. Jericho wasn’t her home anymore but this was still her fight - she wasn’t going to let her people get massacred or go into a fight blind. 

She collided with someone’s chest and found herself staring up at Luther, who smiled apologetically to her in return. 

“North?” Kara said, her eyes widening in concern, “are you alright?” 

“You need to go,” she warned, “quickly. There's humans coming now. Military, I’d guess, definetly armed.” 

“No.” Kara was holding Alice’s hand and she drew the young girl closer. “No, Jericho is meant to be safe.” 

“It was safe, for years. I don’t know how they found us. But there’s no time. Just go. You have to go.” 

Luther wrapped an arm around the two girls comfortingly. “Where are they coming from?” 

North pointed in the direction she had run from. “They’re coming that way. There’s a side exit but it’s a longer walk. You might miss your bus.”

“We’ll run,” Kara promised. “Is there anything we can do to help?” 

“Just go. Find Rhea, get those IDs and leave.” 

“Thank you,” Kara said, her free hand squeezing North’s own. “If anyone can hold off an army of humans, you can.” 

As she watched them run off, North hoped they were right. The future of her people was at risk. 

But she wasn’t going down without a fight. 

* * *

The main hull was in a state of chaos; Markus must have realised what happened and sent out a warning. A quick scan found Josh missing too.

North stood up on a crate and a ripple of whispers spread through the crowd. (She didn’t belong here anymore. But she’d be damned by RA9 themself if she didn’t at least try.)

“Listen.” The whispers died down and suddenly North was aware that all eyes were on her. “We don’t have much time and I’m sure you all know by now that the humans are coming for us. They will have guns and they will not show us mercy. I know that Markus has preached peace and kindness. And I don’t doubt he believes that is true. But today there will be no chance for dialogue, they won’t listen.” 

A voice in the crowd called out: “Then what do we do?” 

Other questions followed: _ “But we trust Markus!” “What do we do now?” “Where do we go?”  _

“We have a safehouse with space for you.” She sent out the address. “Take the back entrance and go in groups. Take a weapon, old metal, bats, anything. Do not hesitate to defend yourself.” North looked over at the crowds of uncertain people. “It is  _ life or death _ , so this is not the time for... moral difficulties. Since going deviant I have felt so much… I have felt anger and fear but also hope and love. And you have too. Humans don’t care. If you want to keep feeling, if you want to keep living, now is the time to show the humans we won’t just let them take it from us.” 

North wasn’t sure what to expect but after a tense moment, there was cheers and applause. 

“There are several back exits from Jericho,” she continued, aware the buzz of helicopters and men was drawing closer, “use the water to hide yourself and go to the safe house. Markus and I will join you soon. Time is already against us. Go!” 

The crowds began to split, following the routes North sent to them, many huddling together for protection already. A few even crouched down to grab some of the scrap metal that was scattered about Jericho. 

It was a start. North just hoped it would be enough. These androids were still naive, inexperienced and mostly defenceless. They had somewhere safe to go now but the clear paths out would soon be full of soldiers who saw them as little more than broken machines. 

North moved in the opposite direction, deeper into the heart of Jericho. It was unlikely all the androids had been gathered there - the rest would likely be just as panicked - she hadn’t seen Josh or Lucy yet either. 

Now headed back in the direction of the rooftop where she had left Markus a little over an hour ago. It was impossible to tell if he would still be there but North and to try and help him. He would know best how to find everyone and broadcast the location of her safehouse. Besides, there was no way the humans would spend this many men out and then walk away; they would have to fight their way out of this, one way or another. 

And despite everything that had happened between them earlier (and maybe even  _ because _ of it) North was not going to let Markus face this alone. He was already ready to become a martyr for their people and she was not going to let him throw himself in front of a gun unarmed just to prove a point. They’d both get out of this alive, even if she had to drag him from Jericho herself. 

The fight was only just beginning and North was determined for them to finish it  _ together.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a longer hiatus than I intended but I got really ill around Christmas and recently started a new job. But now Norkus November is over and I have a bit more free time, I'm back on this fic. I recently went back and edited the first few chapters so I'm ready to finish this. 
> 
> (My newest DBH fics you may have missed:
> 
> [ **Chloe/North fic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508062)
> 
> [ **Kara/Luther fic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528423/chapters/53831671)
> 
> [ **Norkus November fic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136070/chapters/50300831) **)**


	12. SINKING

They were surrounded. Markus clutched the gun Connor had given him tightly - that he intended to use it unless completely necessary - scanning the corridor. It was mostly empty, only a few groups of androids trickling in, who Markus redirected to a safer route. Still, the ship was huge and it was impossible to tell how many people were still onboard. 

Markus hadn’t spotted Josh since the attack came in and he could only hope that he would get out safely too. He had sent North a message but received nothing back but it could be as simple as her being back at her own hideout, away from the danger. (He wanted to believe that was the case so badly.) 

“More helicopters have landed,” Connor said. He twisted his hands nervously. “The soldiers will be coming for you soon.” 

“They’ll be coming for all of us.” 

“What do we do?” Connor asked. “We’re outnumbered. It will be a massacre.” 

( _ “The world is already blind,” North had told him before, “they only see hate.”  _ Markus still didn’t believe every human was like this but it was clear the time for dialogue had passed, at least temporarily.) 

“There are emergency explosives in the hold. If I blow up the ship, it will sink and the humans will be forced to evacuate.” 

“I’ll go,” Connor said eagerly, “I caused this.” 

“You didn’t cause this. The machine you were before did,” Markus replied. He shook his head: this was no time for a debate about the ethics of deviancy. “You don’t know the layout of Jericho. It has to be me.” 

“You’ll be the target,” Connor said, “every soldier will be looking for you.” 

“I’ll put up a fight,” Markus promised. 

“That’s not who you are.” 

Markus tried desperately to draw some of North’s strength. “I know,” he said, his voice a little defeated. “There isn’t time for ideology now.” 

Connor looked like he might argue. “What do I do?” 

“Help the others. Warn as many as you can. The best exit is through the river. There are a lot of empty buildings around here, they can hide out there.” 

Connor nodded. 

Makus looked down at his gun. “Take this back, I don’t want to have to use it.”

“I can fight, it’s in my programming,” Connor said, “besides, like you said, there isn’t a choice.” 

Markus pocketed the gun. He hesitated before: “Do you know who North is?” 

“The other deviant leader?” 

“I think she might be here,” he said, “if you see her, warn her. And… tell her I have everything under control. Tell her I’m sorry.” 

Connor looked confused but agreed anyway, heading up into the main ship. 

Markus squared his shoulders and started moving down, sticking close to the walls and moving into the heart of Jericho. His plan may be weak but he hoped it would be enough; the future of deviancy was at stake.

His route to the holt was quiet, with only two soldiers in the way. Markus knocked them out, not quite ready to bring himself to use the heavy gun in his coat. A few soldiers and android bodies lay on the ground and he wove between piles of blue and red blood. 

A cry of pain alerted him and Markus pressed himself carefully against the wall, peering round the corner to see a struggle between a soldier and the android he was attempting to pin down. His face turned and Markus recognised Josh’s panicked eyes as soon as they met his own. 

Markus calculated the situation, trying to find the best and safest way to save his friend, when someone else stepped in. Another androids jumped on the soldiers back, allowing Josh to wiggle free. 

Markus sprung from the corner, narrowly missing a kick from the soldier and using the full force of his shoulder to knock him over. The other figure struck quickly, kicking his head sharply and knocking him out. 

She bent over the figure, pulling the heavy gun from his back with surprising skill. Her hair may have come loose at some point during the fight but Markus knew exactly who had saved Josh. 

“North?” 

She looked up at him, eyes widening. 

“Holy… Markus.” 

(He wanted to hug her. He wanted to scream at her for being so reckless. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and press their foreheads together. But this wasn’t the right place or the right time for any of that.) 

“I hoped you got out.” 

“I wanted to help.” North finished strapping the stolen gun to her back. “What about you? Why are you down here?” 

“Blowing up the ship.” 

North laughed, in delight or suprise or something. “I’m such a bad influence.” 

Markus smiled at her, despite everything, and almost reached-

“I’m okay actually,” Josh interrupted. 

North helped him up and the moment was broken. 

“Be careful,” she told Markus, “there are no more our people down there but a shit load more soldiers.” 

“I will.” 

“We’ll get the rest of them out,” North promised, “I’ll see you at the headquarters. Just… get out in time idiot, okay?” 

For North, it was almost nice. 

“I will.” 

“After this,” she added, “we put everything aside. This is a new strategy for them, a last stand; this is a war. If we survive this, everything changes” 

The gun seemed even heavier now. “I know.” 

Josh pulled on her arm. “We should go.” 

“I know,” North said. She met Markus’ eyes one more time and nodded, the agreement that whatever happened between them earlier was forgiven went unspoken. “You better make it back.” 

“I promise.” 

Markus just hoped that it was one he could keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while (again) Sorry!   
From this point onwards there will be a lot more canon divergence in terms of events and time lines. So it will hopefully be a lot less repetitive.   
Comments and kudos make my day!


	13. REUNITION

Isa, ever the loyal friend, had stuck by North’s side since she returned, half of Markus’ followers behind her. The space was slightly too small, even with the many unfortunate casualties, but they seemed grateful enough. 

Isa must have suspected something else was bothering her but she was yet to mention it. _ Good woman, _ North thought, _ a good friend. _She had also fixed North’s hair, pulled loose by the fight and her brief dive into the water, clinging to Josh like a lifeline. (Neither of them had mentioned that part when they filled her in.) 

Josh seemed even more nervous than she was as he paced around. Simon was always best at calming him and North knew she was a poor replacement for him. Josh had practically knocked her over to open the office door, his disappointed face answering the unspoken question of _ ‘Markus?’ _as Rhea stood at the door instead. 

Grateful for a distraction from the waiting, North followed her out to a more quiet spot (harder to find now her sanctuary was packed). 

“Kara, did she-” 

“They made it,” Rhea answered, “they took the passports and I watched them get on the bus myself. Once they get past the border, they’ll be okay.” 

It was the first bit of good news North had heard since she’d returned. “Thank you.” 

“Kara said she believes you can fix things.” 

North clenched her fists. “I hope so,” she said. 

Kara had said she could fix things _ with Markus _ \- a compromise, a middle way - and she had blurted out the same idea to him earlier - _ “ _ _ If we survive this, everything changes.” _

She had been worried about the latter half at the time but now the question of Markus’ fate was haunting her. He had disappeared into the ship’s hull almost two hours ago (although it felt like months), promising to be quick and safe. Jericho had gone down, leaving an ache in her chest even if it was no longer her home, but Markus himself was yet to reappear. 

* * *

“Just me,” North’s voice called as she pushed the door open. Markus dusted his jacket, although it was beyond salvageable at that point. 

Josh muttered something like ‘not again’ and before Markus could question why, he was faced with North. 

“You,” she said, her voice almost soft. Then she scowled and punched his arm. “You asshole, what took so long?” 

Markus almost laughed at her but he valued his arm too much, which stung after her rather aggressive greeting. (In his head, he had imagined them ending up in each other’s arms. But despite their moment at the roof, they weren’t there yet. North had made that much clear earlier.) 

“I was looking for survivors by the water,” he explained, “there were a few but…” 

“We lost a lot of our people tonight,” she finished, “I know.” 

“I’m glad I stuck round,” he continued, “Lucy needed some help. She was in bad shape but your friend went to help her.” 

“Isa?” 

“Yeah.” Markus rubbed his head. “This whole night has been a nightmare.” 

Josh had begun to pace again. “None of this makes sense. Jericho was hidden for years. How did the police find us?” 

“Connor,” Markus answered. 

North looked up, her eyes wide. “The deviant hunter?” 

“He cornered me after you left,” Markus said. 

“You faced him alone?” She demanded. “You absolute-” 

“I’m sorry but what?” Josh interrupted. Markus had half-forgotten he was there as well, so caught up with North. Arguing with her was oddly comforting. “Or who?” 

“Conner is a RK-800, some hot-shot detective android made especially to kill us all,” North explained. “I can… show you?” 

“Of course you can,” Josh grumbled, although he took North’s outstretched white hand. Even though Markus had already seen the brief memories that she must be sharing with him, he couldn’t help feel jealous at the trust she had for Josh. He doubted North would let him touch her again, as the horrified expression on the rooftop replayed. 

“Oh no,” Josh said, sitting on the nearest surface: an old crate that creaked under his weight. The fact he hadn’t brought up Hank’s kindness towards the two androids was a bad sign. There was only one thing more important to him than their cause. 

“What?” North urged, “Josh?” 

“I saw him,” he revealed, “he said he was a deviant police android, he said he knew where Simon was and he needed Markus to help free him.” 

North looked a little shaky too. “Shit. Was he disguised? He must have passed me to get to you.” 

Both of them were looking at Markus, guilt all over their expressions. 

“He could have killed you and I gave him the directions,” Josh said. 

“This is why you need to know how to fight,” North said, “Markus…” 

“I’m okay,” he reassured, “he helped.” 

“Right,” North said, arms crossed, “tell us the whole story. And then we decide what to do with him.” 

“He’s here?” Josh asked, seeming both relieved and concerned at the same time. 

“Obviously,” North said. 

Even without touching, she could understand him better than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it's not a late update because time stopped existing somewhere around April.


	14. INTERROGATION

Connor was hunched in a hidden corner. He wasn’t helping his case at all, the guilt was written all over his face. His eyes were fixed down on the ground and his mouth twisted into a frown. 

North pulled at his jacket before they reached him. “We need a strategy first. We can’t just march in and yell at him. He looks like shit already.” 

Markus was half-expecting her to do exactly that. It seemed like North was never going to stop surprising him. 

“We should be tough on him. I- we lost a lot of our people tonight.” 

“That won’t work,” North said. “He worked for the cops right? How do you think they treated him? If we start demanding things, we’ll seem too much like we’re ordering him around. Like they did.” 

“Are you suggesting we’re nice to him?” 

North clenched her jaw. “Not nice. If he lied about Simon…” she didn’t finish, instead glancing at where Josh was sitting, his own fists clenched. “Just… we can’t be assholes.” 

“You think he could help us?” 

“Yeah,” North replied. “Look, the humans must be planning something big to justify all those men - all those weapons - earlier. An army doesn’t come cheap.” 

“They’re already killing us.” 

“A few at a time.” North glanced at Connor. “He might be able to find out more. Maybe even his human partner could help.” 

“Help from a human?” Markus repeated. “You want help from a human?” 

“Trust me,” she said dryly, “I’m not looking forward to it. But he let Addie and J go. Two unarmed androids escaped the grip of the deviant hunter on the whims of a sentimental old detective? Imagine how attached he must be to Connor.” 

“We can’t use Connor.” 

She shook her head. “That isn’t what I meant. Just… I don’t trust the humans. How long till they start rounding us up and finding a more effective way to kill us?” 

Markus couldn’t help but worry at the implication. Genocide of their people must be too far for the humans? But it had been what the attack on Jericho felt like earlier. Like they were trying to wipe them out completely. 

“You really think he can help stop that?” 

North seemed equally uncertain. “I don’t know. But he can help us get a step ahead of them and it’s a good place to start.” 

They headed towards Connor together. 

“It’s my fault,” he said, eyes still fixed on the ground, “I found Jericho, I told the humans, I tried to kill you.” 

“They were using you,” North said, in a surprisingly gentle voice.

“I should have seen that. I was created as the most intelligent android and I was too stupid to see they were using me.” He finally looked at them. “I’m so sorry. To both of you. To everyone.” 

“You weren’t free yet,” Markus said, “you didn’t understand-” 

“You became deviant without any help. I- I should have been stronger.” 

North stepped forward. “We shouldn’t judge others on what we did before we were free. There are many things I regret from before I was free.” 

Markus stole a look at her but North’s face was carefully composed. He didn’t have to guess what her regrets were anymore but it was somehow worse to know and be helpless to help. 

“You can make it up to us,” Markus said. 

“You trust me?” 

He caught North’s eye and she nodded subtly. “Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“You're free now,” she said, “you can make your own choices and you choose to stay and face up to what you did.” 

“What the humans  _ made _ you do,” Markus corrected. 

“How can I help you?” 

“You told Josh you knew where Simon is. Why?” 

The guiltiness flooded back on his face. “I used the evidence room. The… remains of androids we caught are there. I told the  PL-600- I mean Simon that I was a deviant in need of help. He gave me the location of Jericho.” 

“He’s okay?” North asked, her eagerness breaking her cool and collected appearance for a moment. “He’s alive?” 

“It’s- he’s injured,” Connor said, “I don’t think he’d be able to get out by himself. He’d need a lot of repairs.” 

“We can try,” North said. “Better than leaving him there like property. Better than leaving Josh heartbroken.” 

“He asked for Josh,” Connor said. “He pushed an image of him into my head. And there was this feeling of… I don’t know. It was uncomfortable.” 

“Love-” Markus said, just as North went “gross”. 

“You shouldn’t have told him,” she continued, “about Simon. It was cruel.” 

“I know,” Connor said. 

“We need to get him out.” 

“That’s dangerous-” he protested. “I can’t return to the police plaza, they’ll be able to tell I’m deviant, they’ll kill me-” 

There was something reassuringly  _ alive _ about Connor’s panicked protesting. 

“I know,” North interrupted, “you are scared, really scared for the first time in your life. That’s part of being human. You need to control it.” 

Connor closed his eyes for a long moment. His LED slowly changed from red to yellow to its regular blue. He opened his eyes again. “I’m sorry.” 

“We know it’s tricky but returning to the cops, if only for a while, can help save us. It’s your choice.” 

“I used my partner’s access to the evidence room. He’s been suspended but his account will be open. I can use it again.” 

“Will any of the cops be a problem?” 

“I have extensive fighting programming.” He sounded confident but the panic was still evident on his face. 

“Good, good.” 

They spoke more on the details, backup, communication links, helping Connor keep a low profile/

“Is one android worth it?” 

“Yes,” North said. “When you have someone you care about, you’d do anything to help them.”

Markus wondered if she’d do the same for him. He hoped so - he would do that and more for North, a thousand times over. 

Connor must have someone like that too because he seemed suddenly more confident. He didn’t say who but Markus would bet it was his human partner. They must have become close. (And North thought all humans were evil. Or she had once. Maybe he was a good influence on her.) 

“Do you have access to the police data? If they were planning something big and gave out orders for cops to be ready, could you access it?” 

“Yeah,” Connor said, “I could. But Jericho was the big plan, wasn’t it?” 

North looked grim. “No. I think there’s something bigger at play.” 

Markus couldn't help but share her concerns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where I go away from the canon timelines. Considering the whole game takes place in like a week, I thought I could expand the timeline, letting relationships develop more naturally too. The camps will play a part in it but later on... 
> 
> I hope North didn't come off as too pushy with Connor. Her concern for her friends comes first and she sees Connor as being their equal, capable of helping the cause. I'm not sure whether to do a Connor's POV chapter for the heist or to have it 'off screen'. Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is @bazwillendinflames :)


End file.
